Dawson Leery
= Dawson Wade Leery = Kort beskrivelse: Dawson Leery er det ældste barn og eneste søn af Gail og Mitch Leery. Han er stor fan af Steven Spielberg og drømte som barn om at blive instruktør i Hollywood. Hele Dawsons liv handlede om film. Han lavede film med hans venner som medvirkende. Dawsons to bedste venner var Joey Potter og Pacey Witter. Hans første teenagecrush var Jen Lindley. Arbejde: Formentlig Tv-producer, manuskriptforfatter og instruktør på semi-biografisk tv-serie. Tilhørsforhold: *Kliken *Capeside High School *Afgangsklassen '01 *University of Southern California *Screen Play Video *Vis Arts Boston = Udvikling igennem serien = Sæson 1 - Sep., 1998-Dec., 1998 Da Sæson 1 starter er Dawson 15 år og skal snart begynde sit 2. år(Sophomore) på Capeside High School. Hele Dawsons verden er film. Han er en romantisk drømmer og totalt uvidende om at hans bedste ven Joey er forelsket i ham. Han ser hende som en ven og intet andet. Dawson arbejder i den lokale videoudlejningsbutik sammen med sin bedste ven Pacey. Dawson og Joey bruger megen tid på hans værelse på at analyse livet eller se film. Han falder pladask for den nye nabopige Jen Lindley, som kommer fra New York City for at bo hos sin mormor. Han tøver med at fortælle Jen om sine følelser, og hun bliver inviteret til skolefesten af sportsnørden Cliff Elliott. Dawson går til festen sammen med Joey for at forpurre Jen og Cliffs date. Jen bliver vred på ham. Han fortæller hende at han vil være prinsen på den hvide hest for hende og de danser på molen, rigtig romantisk. Dawson planlægger hans første kys med Jen som om det var en filmoptagelse, selvom Joey fortæller ham at det ikke kan lade sig gøre og sådanne ting sker naturligt. Da Dawson og Jen filmer slutningen af "Sea Creature from the Deep", bliver Paceys første gang uheldigvis fanget på film. Dawson opdager hans mors affære med hendes kollega Bob og at Joey vidste det uden at fortælle ham det. Da han snakker med Jen om det, fortæller hun ham sandheden om hvorfor hun kom til Capeside og det var ikke for at hjælpe sin mormor. Familierne Potter, Ryan/Lindley og Leery forbereder sig på stormen Chris som er på vej mod Capeside. Mitch opdager Gails affære, skrider og tvinger Dawson til at feje skårene op. Da Bessie Potter føder midt i hans forældres dagligstue filmer han hele begivenheden, så Bodie kan se det og ikke kun høre om det. Dawson og Joey diskuterer hvad kvinder finder tiltrækkende, han er overbevist om at det er de indre værdier som kvinder er interesseret i og hun mener det er udseendet som folk falder for. Hun pointerer at Pacey har større biceps end Dawson og han bliver sur. Dawson opdager at Pacey har afsløret hans megakikset øgenavn "Oompa-Loompa" overfor Jen og får lørdagseftersidning, da han brækker Paceys næse under en basketballkamp om deres mandighed. Eftersidningen minder mest om filmen "Breakfast Club". Jens ekskæreste Billy Konrad dukker op og det skaber problemer i hendes forhold til Dawson, som bliver usikker på sin rolle. Efter at han og Pacey har fulgt hende hjem kysser Joey pludseligt Dawson. Jen slår op med Dawson og Billy overtaler Dawson og Pacey til at pjække og tage med på en roadtrip. De ender på en klub hvor Dawson falder i snak med Nina, men det bliver ved snakken, da Dawson stadig er forelsket i Jen. Cliff har inviteret Jen i tivoli og Dawson lyver om at han også har en date. Pacey overbeviser ham om at han skal invitere klassekammeraten Mary Beth for at gøre Jen jaloux. Dawson indleder en "pissing contest" med Cliff og det gør Jen sur. Det viser sig at Mary Beth er lun på Cliff, så hun og Dawson planlægger at hjælpe hinanden, men det går ikke godt. Pacey fortæller Dawson at han er forelsket i Joey, men vil have Dawsons velsignelse. Dawson bliver hylet ud af den og kan ikke lide tanken om det. Pacey stikker til ham omkring hans følelser for Joey. Da Dawson ser Joey i høje hæle og en fancy kjole, bliver han fuldstændig paf og det går op for ham at han elsker hende, men hun tøver. Dawson bliver bange da Joey fortæller at hun har et tilbud om at studere i Frankrig. Tænk nu hvis hun rejste. Dawson følges med Joey til fængslet, da hun skal besøge sin far. De bliver nødt til at overnatte på et hotel, og det bliver akavet. Jen gør tydeligt opmærksom på at hun stadig vil have Dawson tilbage, og Joey misforstår det. Dawson leder over hele byen efter Joey og finder hende i hans eget klædeskab. Snakken falder på Frankrig og hun tvinger ham til at handle. Dawson og Joey kysser. Sæson 2 - Jan., 1999-Juni, 1999 Efter kysset beslutter Dawson og Joey sig for at gå på en rigtig date. Daten bliver en fiasko, blandt andet fordi Jen hægter sig på. Hun har fortrudt at hun slog med Dawson og vil have ham tilbage. Men efter daten deler de endnu et kys, et velovervejet kys. Dawsons forældre tager Dawson og Joey i at kissemisse på hans værelse og forbyder dem at være alene på hans værelse. Dawson smuglæser i Joeys dagbog og bliver såret over det, han læser. Dawson glemmer Paceys 16 års fødselsdag, pga. problemer med kæresten. Det ender med at Dawson og Pacey tager en bådtur til Maine. Joey trækker sig væk fra ham og det frustrerer ham. Hans forældre har en krise og hans far flytter på motel. Joey slår op med ham, efter et kæmpeskænderi til skolefesten. Han kaster sig over en ny film om ham og Joeys kærlighedshistorie. Alt imens han prøver at hjælpe Jen som er faldet tilbage i sit New Yorker spor. Dawson ændrer slutningen på hans film, efter at han kissemisser med Jen. Dawson, Mitch, Pacey, Sherif Witter og Jack er på fisketur og Dawson tvinges til at acceptere Jack. Dawson hyrer nøgenmodelen Devon fra Joeys kunstklasse til at spille "Sammy" som er baseret på Joey. Dawson fejrer sin 16 års fødselsdag ved at drikke sig stangstiv sammen med Andie og lave en scene til det not-so-surpriseparty som Joey er med til at planlægge. Han får dog sit ønske om sne opfyldt. Ham og Joey bliver gode venner igen. Hans nye film bliver slagtet af den nye filmlærer på CHS, Nicole Kennedy. Det slår ham lidt ud. Dawson og Joey bliver genforenet, da han hjælper til, til et bryllup, hvor The Ice House har stået for cateringen. Deres genforeningsglæde bliver dog rystet lidt af Abby Morgans pludselige død. Dawson planlægger en romantisk middag på en fancy restaurant, men roderi med reserveringen tvinger dem til at spise sammen med Mr. Leery og Ms. Kennedy. Da Jen og Mrs. Leery også dukker op bliver det virkelig kaotisk. Mike Potter begynder at sælge kokain og Dawson opdager det og aner ikke hvad han skal gøre. Han presser Joey til at hjælpe politiet med at stoppe det, med det resultat at Mr. Potter ryger ind igen og Joey ikke vil have noget med Dawson at gøre. Sæson 3 - Aug,. 1999 - Juni, 2000 Dawson vender tilbage efter sommerferiebesøget hos hans mor og møder i bussen tilbage den mystiske Eve, en vaskeægte femme fatale. Tilbage i skole, for deres 3. år(Junior), prøver Dawson at undgå Joey og tager med Pacey på stripbar. Han smadrer Mitchs båd og holder stripperfest for at samle penge ind til at dække skaderne. Joey dukker op og tilbyder sig selv til ham, men han afviser hende og beder bagefter Pacey om at tage sig af hende og være der for hende. Eve giver en stjålen udgave af PSATopgaven, hvor svarene er markeret. En af vennerne stjæler den efter at Dawson fortæller dem om den. Dawson beskylder Pacey for at stjæle den, de kommer op og slås og Dawson får et blåt øje. Da Dawson laver en reportage om Capeside Minutemens homoseksuelle Wide Receiver, Jack McPhee bliver han uvenner med sin far, som frygter at folks fordomme om Jack kan ødelægge Minutemens chancer for at vinde. Dawson opdager at Eve blev bortadopteret som spæd og at hendes biologisk mor var fra New England. Det viser sig at Eves biologiske mor er Helen Lindley, Jens mor. Gail vender tilbage fra Philadelphia og undlader at fortælle nogen at hun er blevet fyret. Dawson ledsager hende til Homecoming Queen Gala og der opdager han sandheden. Dawson laver endnu en film, denne gang om Witch Island(Ripoff af "Blair Witch Project") og den bliver ikke særligt godt modtaget ved en filmfestival i Boston. Her møder han Nikki Green, som tilfældigvis er Rektor Greens datter. Dawson får en identitetskrise og tvivler hans drømme om at blive instruktør. Dawson og de andre hjælper Potter-søstrene med at få Potter's Bed & Breakfast op og køre, og Dawson prøver at forstå hans forældres forhold. Dawson dropper ud af filmklassen til Nikkis store overraskelse. Pacey overtaler vennerne til at tage med til en anti-valentinsfest planlagt af Matt Caufield. Jacks ekskæreste Kate Douglas er på besøg og Dawson prøver at kysse hende, men hun bliver dårlig og brækker sig. De ender alle i detentionen, efter at politiet afbryder festen. Mitchs straf er at Dawson skal hjælpe med at få gang i hans mors nye restaurant. Dawson hjælper hans mor med en reportage om Rektor Greens bortvisning af Matt Caufield og giver Joey støtte efter at hendes vægmaleri blev vandaliseret af Caulfield. Han prøver at hjælpe Pacey, da denne risikerer bortvisning efter hans slåskamp med Caulfield. Dawson beder Mitch om hjælp med restauranten og det bliver Gale meget sur over, men det ender med at Bodie bliver hendes forretningspartner og Mitch, hendes manager. Dawson og Pacey genbesøger deres barndom, ved at besøge deres hemmelige fort og Dawson bringer gamle minder om deres loyale venskab frem. Dawson, Joey, Andie, Pacey og deres gamle skolekammerat Will Krudski besøger Dawsons moster Gwen, og hun inspirerer ham til at huske hvad der betyder noget. Dawsons følelser for Joey blusser op, men alt bliver forpurret da han opdager at Pacey og Joey har noget kørende og de ikke har fortalt ham det. Dawson bruger en regatta til at kæmpe mod Pacey om Joeys gunst. Han bryder en regel og bliver diskvalificeret. Da Jack bliver nægtet billetter til deres skolebal, beslutter Dawson og de andre sig for at boykotte ballet og i stedet for holde et anti-bal. Pacey følges med Andie, Dawson med Joey, Jack med Ethan og Jen med Henry. Det ender med et skænderi mellem Dawson og Joey, efter at han overværer et romantisk øjeblik mellem Pacey og Joey. Dawson kysser Joey og fortæller hende at det var sådan han havde tænkt sig at aftenen skulle ende. Gail og Mitch bliver gift igen og Dawson fortæller Joey at hun er fri. Han ser hende løbe til Pacey. Sæson 4 - Aug., 2000-Juli, 2001 Dawson og Jack har brugt hele sommeren på at male folks huse og Dawson har opdaget en ny passion, fotografering. Dawson fortæller Jack at han var forelsket i Gretchen Witter(Paceys storesøster), som er hjemme på orlov fra college, da han var 10-11 år. Gensynet med Joey er bittersødt, han føler sig svigtet. Det er 4. og sidste år(Senior) for Dawson og vennerne Da [Pacey har store problemer med skolen, hjælper Dawson ham, ved at bede Joey om at hjælpe Pacey. Da Pacey og Jen bliver fanget midt i en forfærdelig storm, ombord på True Love, bliver Dawson, Joey og Andie bliver nødt til at redde dem. De "låner" A.I. Brooks' båd. Dawson opdager at hans mor er gravid og tager det ikke særlig pænt, indtil Gretchen fortæller ham hvorfor hun kom hjem. Andie prøver at få dem alle sammen til at blive venner igen, inden hun rejser væk efter hendes ulykke. Dawson, Pacey og Jack bliver beskyldt for at lave Seniorjoken, nogle har placeret Rektor Peskins båd i skolens svømmehal, men det ender med at være Drue, der får hele skylden alene. Dawson mangler inspiration til det essay han skal skrive til sin ansøgning til USC og opsøger Brooks og opdager at deres historier er uhyggeligt ens. Til Gale og Mitchs julefest deler Dawson et kys med Gretchen under misteltenen. Dawson genopdager hans kærlighed til film, da han laver en dokumentar om Mr. Brooks. Der opstår sød musik mellem Brooks og Grams, og det bekymrer Dawson, pga. at Brooks er døende og Grams har allerede mistet en mand pga. sygdom. Da Gretchen udskyder hendes date med Dawson, for at gå til Paceys 18-års-fødselsdagsfest, føler Dawson at hun ikke vil stå ved deres forhold. Alle opdager det dog, da de kysser midt Witterfamiliens kælder. En svækket Mr. Brooks fortæller Dawson at han ikke må ende som ham selv, en bitter, sur og ensom gammel mand. Da Dawson hænger ud sammen Gretchen og nogle af hendes venner, går det op for ham, hvor stor aldersforskellen er mellem dem. Mens de andre Seniorer er på skitur i Vermont tager Dawson sig af den sengeliggende Brooks og opdager at han står med beslutningen om hvorvidt der skal slukkes for Brooks' livsforlængende behandling eller ej. Da han og Gretchen rydder op i den nyligt afdøde Brooks' ting, opdager Dawson at han er i Brooks' testamente og at han har arvet en hel masse penge. Joey og Dawson tilbringer en aften sammen i venskabets tegn og han synes at Joey virker forandret. Årbogsafstemningerne har store konsekvenser for Dawson, Joey og Pacey, takket være Drue som står afstemningerne. Dawson tilbringer en aften alene sammen med Gretchen, som er sur over noget og aftenen bliver mere akavet end han havde regnet med. Dawson finder ud af at han ikke er kommet ind på NYU. Da han opdager at Joey ikke kan få fuldt stipendium og må opgive Worthington vil han forære hende de penge han arvede fra Mr. Brooks, men hun vil ikke tage imod dem til at starte med. Først efter at hun har indrømmet overfor ham at hun havde sex med Pacey på skituren, vil hun tage imod dem. Dawson og Gretchen tager på en roadtrip som går helt galt. Et fladt dæk osv...... Gail er højgravid og går over tiden og imens tænker Dawson og Gretchen over hvad fremtiden har i vente for dem. Aftenen for skoleballet oprinder og Dawson følges med Gretchen som føler sig malplaceret til et skolebal flere år efter hendes egen afgang fra high school. Dawson bliver nødt til at være der for Joey efter at Pacey knuser hendes hjerte fuldstændigt. Sommerferien nærmer sig hastigt og Dawson vil tilbringe sommeren sammen med Gretchen inden de skal hver deres vej, men hun rejser uden at sige farvel. Dawson hjælper Joey med at finde bittersød inspiration til hendes afgangstale. Dawson er blevet optaget på USC og skal starte tidligt. Dawson regner med at tilbringe sin sidste aften i Capeside sammen sine venner, men Mitch har helt andre planer. Pacey ringer fra Miami til Dawson for at sige farvel. Joey tager afsked med Dawson på sin egen måde med et kys, der minder om det i sidste episode af Sæson 1. Sæson 5 - Okt, 2001-Juli, 2002 Dawson er i fuld gang med sine studier på USC og har fået en praktikplads på et film-set. Her møder han den ustyrligt arrogante instruktør Todd Carr, som fyrer ham med det samme. Det giver ham mulighed for at overholde hans aftale om at besøge Joey på Worthington. Dawson bliver overladt i Audreys varetægt, da Joey står i en milelang kø for at tale med Professor Wilder. Han indvier Audrey i hans problemer omkring hans forhold til Joey. Dawson har besluttet sig for at droppe ud af USC og tager hjem til Capeside for at fortælle hans forældre det. Mitch bliver virkelig vred og fortæller Dawson at han hører til i Californien. Men Dawson er urokkelig. Mitch dør i en bilulykke på hjem fra supermarkedet og Gail går i opløsning. Dawson bliver nødt til at tage sig af begravelsesforberedelserne og alt det andet. Joey, Pacey, Jack, Jen og selv Grams prøver at hjælpe ham på hver deres måde, men Dawson bebrejder sig selv, for hans fars død. Da Joey prøver at få Dawson på andre tanker, går det helt galt. Efter en række angstanfald ender han med at opsøge en psykolog i Boston, men han forlader venteværelset inden han får talt med hende og i stedet for ringe til Joey, fester han sammen med Jack og de andre fyre fra Sigma Epsilon Broderskabet. Det lykkes Jen at få Dawson til at få en ny aftale med den psykolog som han løb fra tidligere. Han finder stadig tanken om at dele sine inderste tanker med en fremmed underlig, men bliver positivt overrasket over det han lærer af det. Samtidig skal han tage sig af hans fars testamente som ikke tilgodeser Lilly. Psykologen Dr. Rachel Weir anbefaler Dawson at tage til en filmfestival hvor hans dokumentar om Brooks skal hædres og han inviterer Jen med. Det bliver en romantisk tur for dem og de ender med at have sex. Deres nye forhold bliver afsløret da de snaver i døråbningen, efter at være kommet hjem fra filmfestivalen og alle overværer det og det skaber nogle spændinger, især da Charlie dukker op for at tale med Jen. Da Dawson og Jen vender hjem til Capeside for at hjælpe Gale, har de deres første skænderi om hvad Dawson har tænkt sig mht. sin fremtid. Tilbage i Boston flytter Dawson ind hos Grams og Jen og det viser sig at være mindre sjovt end de havde håbet. I hendes nye radioprogram sårer Jen, Dawsons følelser, fordi de råd Jen giver dem der ringer ind, er tarvelige. Dawson begynder på en filmskole i Boston og her møder han Oliver Chirkchick som han mødte tidligere ved New Hampshire Filmfestival. Oliver prøver at overtale Dawson til at instruere en film som han har skrevet. Dawson er i tvivl om han vil instruere en andens værk, men ender med at sige ja. Olivers manglende skuespilevner leder Dawson til at recaste den mandlige hovedrolle. Da Dawson, Jen, Jack og Grams er i Capeside for at fejre Lillys 1 års fødselsdag, opdager Dawson at Gale har en kæreste og Jen indrømmer overfor Jack at hun vil slå op med Dawson, fordi hun ikke føler de er de rigtige for hinanden. Og Dawson begynder at tænke på muligheden, at elske Joey igen. Da Oliver inviterer filmanmelderen Amy Lloyd fra Boston Weekly, til visningen af deres film, uden at fortælle Dawson det, skændes de over det. Mens de andre er i Florida i Vinterferien, er Dawson og Oliver på vej til New York for at mødes med en filmagent som er interesseret i deres film, undervejs fortæller Dawson, Oliver hele historien om ham og Joey. Da Oliver forpurrer mødet med agenten pga. hans belastende personlighed, afbryder Dawson deres samarbejde. Dawson render ind i Amy Lloyd, de har sex og hun låner ham en video af en hendes egne film. Agenten ringer til Dawson og informerer ham om at en filmproducer i Hollywood er interesseret i deres film og Dawson skal have fortalt det til Oliver, de har stort set ikke snakket siden de var i New York. I sidste episode rejser Dawson til L.A..... Sæson 6 - Aug., 2002-Juli, 2003 Dawson er i L.A. og arbejder som instruktørassistent for Todd Carr på gyserfilmen "Wicked Dead". Da han kommer tilbage til Boston er han tilsyneladende den eneste som har husket at den efterfølgende dag er Joeys 19 års fødselsdag. De ender med at tilbringe natten sammen og dagen efter beslutter de at lade være dissekere nattens begivenheder, fordi hver gang de gør det ødelægger det alt. Han viser hende rundt på filmsettet som ligner Leery-huset i Capeside og de tilbringer nogle romantiske timer sammen. Da de vender tilbage til hendes kollegieværelse opdager Joey, at Dawson havde en kæreste, den nat de elskede. Og det surpriseparty som var planlagt bliver ødelagt, da Dawson og Joey skændes som aldrig før og deres romantiske nat sammen bliver nærmest reduceret til et engangsknald. Natasha, den pige som Dawson dumpede over telefonen efter hans nat med Joey ankommer til Boston og gør livet surt for Dawson. Hell's Kitchen leverer mad til filmsettet og Dawson og Joey bliver konfrontereret med hinanden for den første gang siden deres skænderi. Natasha bliver jaloux og får Dawson fyret. Men hun opdager hurtigt at Joey sårede Dawson meget mere end han sårede hende og ændrer holdning til Dawson. Da Heather Tracy, filmproduceren kommer til Boston må Dawson knokle for at forhindre at filmen bliver afblæst. Under Todds Halloweenfest sker der mystiske ting som Dawson prøver at finde ud af, men det er bare Natasha og Todd, der spiller ham et puds. Dawson skaffer koncertbilletter til hele banden og skal selv følges med Natasha. Kort tid efter ankommer filmstjernen Max Winters, for at medvirke i filmen og der opstår flirteri mellem ham og Natasha og det gør Dawson jaloux. Da det bliver jul tager Dawson, Natasha og Todd med hjem til Capeside. Todds fuldskab bekymrer Gale lidt og det bliver en mindeværdig julemiddag, da Audrey i sin fuldskab siger en masse grimme ting om de tilstedeværende og det bliver soleklart at hun har brug for hjælp. Dawson rejser til L.A. sammen med Todd, hvor producerne informerer Todd at de vil have ham til at omskrive hele slutningen og filme den om igen. Todd nægter og Dawson bliver bedt om det. Det viser sig at være sværere end han havde troet. Ikke alle på filmholdet respekterer Dawsons nye status som instruktør og undergraver ham og ignorerer hans ordrer. Natasha hjælper ham med at sætte sig i respekt hos dem, ved at fyre dem, der ikke vil adlyde. Da Audrey er på afvænning besøger Dawson, hende og opdager tilfældigvis en filmlegende, Toni Stark. Sammen med Audrey sniger han sig ind til en terapi-session, men de bliver opdaget og smidt ud. Mr. Gold beder Dawson komme og holde foredrag for sin filmklasse. Her møder Dawson filmnørden George. Mødet med Capeside High School for ham til at indse at han ikke længere er den samme som da han var 15. Da han vender tilbage til L.A. prøver at gøre producerne interesseret i hans ide om en film om overgangen mellem barndom og ungdom, men de vil gøre den til en teen sex film. Så han må vælge imellem den lukrative aftale eller hans filmide. Dawson vælger at stå ved sin ide og beder Pacey, der har succes som børsmægler om at investere hans opsparing for ham. Tilbage i Capeside spørger Gale hvad Dawsons backupplan er, hvis ikke hans drøm om Hollywood bliver til noget. Han arbejder ufortrødent videre på hans ide som nu er blevet til et manuskript. De aktier Pacey har investeret alle sine egne og Dawsons penge i, bliver med et værdiløse og uvenskabet mellem de to blusser op igen for fuld blæs. Dawsons penge er væk og han opgiver filmen helt og arbejder på Leery's Fresh Fish for at betale sin kreditkortgæld. Joey nægter at lade ham opgive og samler alle deres venner og sørger for at det kan lade sig gøre. Gail hjælper ved at fyre ham og har i al hemmelighed bedt Todd Carr hjælpe Dawson. Det lykkes dem at lave filmen og Joey snører Dawson og Pacey til endelig at snakke ordentligt sammen. De får en god snak. Deres venskab bliver aldrig helt det samme, men det bliver bedre. Epilog: Fem år senere - 2008 Dawson er nu producer, manuskriptforfatter og instruktør på en populær teenage tv-serie "The Creek". Han bor i L.A. og er sjældent i Capeside. Han er på e-mail med Joey, men på det seneste er det er blevet sporadisk. Han kommer hjem til Capeside i anledning af hans mor skal giftes. Her bliver han genforenet med Joey, Pacey, Jen, Jack og Andie. Det bliver et bittersødt gensyn, da en masse minder bliver genfortalt og diskuteret. Da Dawson og Jen danser til bryllupsfesten, besvimer hun pludseligt og det kommer frem at hun er døende. Det får vennerne til at indse at livet er kort og de må leve det fuldt ud. Dawson og Joey deler et sødt og smukt øjeblik hvor de får talt om hinandens rolle i hindandens liv, at de er sjælevenner og intet kan ændre på det. Kategori:Capeside High School Kategori:Film Kategori:Hollywood Kategori:Capeside Kategori:Boston Kategori:Kærlighedstrekanten Kategori:Sjælevenner Kategori:Hovedkarakter Kategori:Kliken Kategori:Afgangsklassen '01 Kategori:Mand Kategori:Familien Leery Kategori:Sæson 1 Kategori:Sæson 2 Kategori:Sæson 3 Kategori:Sæson 4 Kategori:Sæson 5 Kategori:Sæson 6